


Pinky Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheese, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Vacation, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On their 1 year anniversary, Tony and Stephen take a special vacation to Tillamook, Oregon. Each has a surprise for the other more similar than they realize. It all ends...on a rather cheesy note.





	Pinky Promise

“So let me get this straight….” Tony stood a few steps above Stephen in the foyer of the New York Sanctum. He tried to ignore the fact that the wizard was still taller than him at this point. “You can use your slinky ring-”

“Sling ring,” Stephen dead panned.

“Whatever,” Tony waved him off, “and you can go anywhere in the world?”

“Yep,” the wizard nodded.

“New Zealand?”

“That is here on Earth, yeah,” Stephen sighed. He knew what was coming.

“The top of Everest?”

Stephen shivered. “Trust me, that’s more of a punishment than vacation.”

Tony frowned. “Oh….what about the North pole?”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “I mean, if you want! It’s just snow and ice. Why can’t you pick somewhere nice? Like Cancun? Or Belize?”

“I have property in both,” Tony shrugged. “Say, can you beam us to other realms? Maybe Thor’s home?”

Stephen shook his head and took a step down. “No and no. I’d much rather stay on Earth after….our little field trip.”

Tony bit his lip. Titan hadn’t been the most fun and granted, their first meeting had them off on the wrong foot. Yet here they were, trying to find a vacation spot for their 1 year anniversary of starting this….unique relationship. He followed after his mystical boyfriend and touched his forearm, remembering to avoid Stephen’s hands.

“Hey, I was teasing. Wherever you wanna go, I’m perfectly fine with,” Tony smirked. “As long as we have a bed to share and I get to be the big spoon-”

“Oh please,” Stephen almost shoved him away playfully. “More like a mini-jet pack…”

Tony stuck out his tongue. Stephen swiftly wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him close to his chest.

“Stick your tongue again-”

“You gonna cut it off?” Tony smirked. Then he quickly stuck his tongue out like a frog. His reflexes weren’t quick enough and he soon found his mouth meeting Stephen’s in a soft, tender kiss. The kind that made Tony’s knees melt. The kind that, however mad he may be towards Stephen, he couldn’t resist. His short arms draped over Stephen’s shoulders. Thankfully the cloak wasn’t present. It would either shrug Stephen away or swat Tony off. It was still a love-hate relationship with the magical drapes.

“Or that…” Stephen’s voice was deep and rumbling. The almost purr had Tony shifting his feet. He combed his fingers through the grey streaks of Stephen’s hair.

“Okay, I know where I wanna go,” Tony decided. “Niagara Falls!”

“You just wanna go over the falls in a barrel, don’t you?” Stephen pointed out.

“Dammit!” Tony made a fist on Stephen’s shoulder.

Stephen cupped his cheek and kissed him again. “C’mon Tony, be serious. Besides, Niagra is like an hour’s drive from us. Pick somewhere far from here.”

His eyebrows suddenly lifted. “Could we uh….go to your place? Ya know, your magic school?”

Stephen frowned. “Kamar Taj?”

“Yeah, let’s go there!” Tony smiled hopefully.

“Tony, that’s not exactly a vacation resort. It’s a training home. Given everything that’s happened, they’re extremely busy with the new recruits,” Stephen pointed out. “Maybe another time…”

“Okay, then how about...Tillamook, Oregon?” Tony grinned as if it was the best idea ever.

“You want to go to a city known for a cheese factory?” Stephen dropped his head.

“That cheese is delicious! Don’t fight me on this. Besides, they make other stuff!” Tony huffed defensively. “C’mon Stephen, you said pick something different. This is different.”

Stephen took a deep breath and sighed. “Alright, cheese city it is…”

“Yes!” Tony fist pumped the air. “I’ll go pack. You...astral-google map it or do whatever you need to.”

Stephen watched as Tony dashed up the stairs of the sanctum, excited like a child on Christmas morning. Smiling softly, he began to locate Tony’s cheesetopia in the universe. It took a few minutes, but he finally found it just as Tony was coming down the steps with their duffel bags.

“Ready?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah, uh….you gonna change into something more casual?” Tony asked. “Vacation, remember?”

Stephen glanced down at his blue uniform. Raising his hands, he made a simple gesture and the blue bands of fabric unwound themselves. Black jeans, a loose blue long sleeve sweater, black fuzzy gloves, and a dark red scarf was in its place. The scarf waved its fringed edge at Tony.

“I didn’t know the cloak was compact,” he smiled.

“Oh trust me, there’s a lot it can do,” Stephen noted. He opened the portal and on the other side was a sandy white beach with grey clouds in the distance. Dark greyish blue waves swelled along the shore, crashing into the rocky terran that jutted out of the Earth. Even though Tony could see exactly what was on the other side, could smell the salty ocean and hear its welcoming thunderous waves crashing upon the rocks, he still shifted nervously.

Stephen noticed right away and closed it. “Sorry-”

“No, it’s just…” Tony swallowed thickly. “Portals to other places and me aren’t exactly….”

“Good?” Stephen guessed. He pulled out his phone and started to check airlines.

“You know I have tons of jets, right?” Tony placed his hand over Stephen’s phone. “We’re not peasants. I’m not taking some average airline across the country.”

Stephen smirked at him. “Okay, whatever you wanna do, Tony. I just don’t want to upset you or anything.”

Tony shrugged. “It’s fine, I guess. Just...do the portal. I’ll close my eyes.”

Stephen frowned. “Are you sure?” When Tony didn’t reply, Stephen sighed and reopened the portal. He took Tony’s hand and guided him through. He felt bad for not knowing better. The portal from New York had severely affected Tony and going to Titan hadn’t made it any better.

Once the salty air sprayed their faces, Tony opened his eyes and heaved a sigh of relief. The portal sizzled behind them, the golden ambers floating away like ash from a fire. Tony glanced around. Not too far from them was a small town. The other direction was nothing but forest and a single winding road.

The sun was barely peeking through the heavy grey clouds that covered the sky and melted into the dark grey-blue ocean. A chill breeze made him zip up his jacket.

“Ready?” Stephen asked as he headed towards the small path beside the road. Tony took Stephen’s hand in his own, carefully putting the smallest pressure on it and nodded. Together, they walked up to the hotel and checked in.

Stephen managed to get the private suite complete with a jacuzzi and balcony facing the ocean. As Tony walked around the room, surveying every space for any kind of danger or hidden cameras, Stephen sat on the large king size bed and ordered room service. Plus, a little something extra special.

He unpacked their clothes into the nearby dresser and opened the doors to the closet. It was quiet and quaint. Stephen smiled, it was just what they needed. He traced his fingers along the velvet box in his pocket and took a deep breath.

“Ya know, if jacking off to the closet is what gets ya going, then….” Tony teased behind him.

Stephen quickly turned around, his hand slipping out. “Please, I may be weird, but I’m not that weird.”

“Don’t you mean-”

“Don’t say it-”

“Strange?” Tony grinned. “C’mon, you gotta look at this view. It’s amazing!”

Stephen smiled and followed after. Though the technology advanced genius would never admit it, he loved nature and its simplicity. Or lack of metal and electricity. Either way, it made Stephen happy to see Tony so relaxed. They came out onto the balcony and took in the sight.

The ocean stretched on endlessly as the soft waves crashed on the shore. High tide was beginning to come in. The outdoor restaurant had its piazza lit up with hanging lanterns and heat lamps over each table. There were a few vacant tables, but Stephen wanted some privacy, especially for tonight. He leaned against the white railing, the wind ruffling his hair from his face and he sighed contently.

He smirked when he felt Tony’s lips press against his cheek and their facial hairs prickle. “Penny for your thoughts, doc?”

“As if you need pennies,” Stephen smiled.

“Fine, a quarter for your thoughts?”

Stephen chuckled. He was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Tony’s stance tensed for a moment. His hand crawled towards the glowing gem in his chest until a voice called out to them.

“Room service!”

“It’s our dinner,” Stephen pressed Tony’s hand down and headed towards the door to let the man in. He wheeled in a cart with two covered platters. On the lower level was a bucket with a bottle of champagne. Stephen tipped the man generously and escorted him out. “Hungry?”

“Starved,” Tony plopped down on the edge of the bed. Stephen lined the cart up and removed the lids. A waft of steam spiraled up into the air. Two plates were covered with a rice pilaf, cooked salmon covered in garlic butter and lemon, a generous bundle of asparagus and russet potatoes. Stephen picked up the champagne and popped the cork open. He filled the two flutes and handed one to Tony.

“Fancy! What’s the special occasion?” Tony winked at him as they clinked their glasses together.

“Oh, you know...just the longest relationship I’ve had,” Stephen took a small sip. “At least, the most serious I’ve had.”

“Really, I’m honored,” Tony tucked in to his food eagerly. He practically moaned at how tender the salmon was. The juices flowed in his mouth, mixing perfectly with the butter and lemon, giving it the perfect combination of salty but flavorful. The asparagus had freshly cracked black pepper on it and was slightly crispy on its tips.

They ate contently and quietly. The cloak unwound itself from Stephen’s neck and peeked at the champagne. It scrunched up and hid behind Stephen when several bubbles popped. It patted Stephen’s lower back with worry.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Stephen told the fabric. “It’s not poison.”

The cloak seemed to relax and curled up on one of the massive pillows behind them.

Tony shook his head. “I still don’t get the relationship you have with that thing.”

“We’ve been through a lot together,” Stephen explained. “From the start, it’s always been dangerous for both of us. It’s hard to explain, but it’s been ages since he’s gotten out in the world. Everything fascinates him.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Tony glanced back at the cloak. “Hmm-”

“You’re not making him humanoid,” Stephen could read Tony’s mind clearly. “He’s already a handful as fabric, I don’t want to imagine him as a human. It’d be like another Parker kid.”

“Which isn’t bad,” Tony said a little defensively. “The kid’s smart. He’s gonna have a good future.”

“You don’t think he’s a little...too young for all of this?” Stephen asked worriedly. “I mean, I know he went through all of that shit with us on Titan-”

“And your little ashy getaway,” Tony added. “Trust me, you’re not the first to doubt him. Sure, he’s a 15 year old kid but he’s smart. He thinks outside the box and that’s what we needed.”

“Sometimes a little bit too outside the box,” Stephen muttered. “Your best idea was really to blast a hole into space to save me?”

Tony took a sip of champagne. “It worked didn’t it?”

Stephen tightened his lip. “Guess so...thanks for that, by the way. I don’t think I ever thanked you.”

“You didn’t,” Tony smirked. “But you’re welcome. It’s a good thing those pointy things didn’t leave any physical marks. You gotta protect your 8 by 10!” Tony made L shapes with his fingers and framed Stephen’s face. “You got insurance on that, right?”

Stephen grabbed one of Tony’s pointer fingers with his teeth and pulled him closer. His sapphire eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Hey, hey, it’s not time for dessert,” Tony made no real effort to pull his hand away. “Unless...you’d rather skip dinner.”

Stephen let go of Tony’s finger and smirked. “Uh no, I’d rather finish all of this. Market price dinner, you know.”

“Of course,” Tony smirked. “What is for dessert?” He flopped over on the bed towards the dresser to find the menu. Stephen took the time to admire Tony’s perk, round ass. The man would never admit it, but Stephen knew it was there. As well as a glorious six pack from having to engage his core while flying in that iron suit.  
“Whatever you want,” Stephen smiled as he ate the last piece of his salmon. He stacked their plates neatly on the cart and set it near the door. He reached into his pocket and gripped the small velvet box again. “Tony-”

“Yeah, hi, I’d like to order dessert,” Tony tucked the phone against his face with his shoulder as he held the menu out. “Yeah, room uh...hey, what room are we?”

“485,” Stephen whispered.

“Room 485,” Tony echoed. “Yeah, I’ll have the cheesecake platter and...a fruit tart. Cool thanks.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “A fruit tart?”

“Gotta be healthy!” Tony smirked. “So...are we gonna address what’s in your pocket or what?”

Stephen glanced down and removed his hand, the box still hidden. “Yeah, I’d like to.”

Tony sat up and rolled forward so he was on his hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the bed. “Oh, I’d love to,” he wiggled an eyebrow.

Stephen leaned against the wall, rubbing his hands nervously. “Tony, there’s actually uh….something I need to say.”

Tony didn’t like the worried tone in his mystical boyfriend’s voice. “Hey...what’s going on? Stephen?”

“Tony,” he took a deep breath. He could do this. “I know we haven’t exactly gotten along, at least not at first. Since then...I’ve really enjoyed your company and you.”

“Likewise,” Tony nodded slowly. “What is this, Strange?”

Stephen opened his mouth when a knock came to the door again. He growled in frustration and answered it. Stephen shoved a handful of bills at the boy and took the plates. “Thanks.” He shut and locked the door. For extra measure, he made the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign appear in the key slot.

While his back was still turned to Tony, he placed the velvet box on the plate of cheesecake. Was it cliche and corny? Probably, but who cared? Taking a deep breath, Stephen walked towards the bed and set the plate down in front of Tony.

As soon as he saw the box, Tony froze. “Strange….what is this?”

“What does it look like?” Stephen asked, his lips in a flat nervous line.Then he got down on one knee and grasped Tony’s hand. The startled man drew his legs up on the bed.

“Wait...what? Are you serious? You’re serious right now? Now!” Tony’s eyes were like saucers darting back and forth between Stephen and the plate. “All of this was for that?”

“You’re so eloquent when you’re caught off guard,” Stephen smiled. “Yes, this was all so I would pop the question.”

“Dammit….” Tony huffed and rolled off the bed, heading towards the windows.

Stephen was tense, still in his stance. He hadn’t been expecting this. When the cloak fluttered up, Stephen waved it back down. “I’m sorry Tony-”

“Don’t be,” he kept his back towards the wizard. “You just...beat me to it.”

“Wait, what?” Stephen frowned. Tony turned around and held up a matching velvet box in his hand. “I was gonna do it at the cheese factory tomorrow, but you had to get all romantic on me, huh?”

Stephen’s expression fell flat. “You were gonna propose inside a cheese factory?”

“It would be different!” Tony said exasperatingly.

Stephen smirked. “Tell you what...let me do mine here and you can do yours tomorrow.”

Tony’s face lit up with a glowing smile. He wiggled an eyebrow playfully. “Pinky promise?”

Stephen held his up. “I swear it.”

“Yay!” Tony plopped back on the bed and draped his legs over Stephen’s shoulders. “So...you were saying?”

Stephen groaned. He wanted in this lifestyle, he was going to have to get used to it. “Anthony Edward Stark, will you marry me?”

Tony simply held his hand out like a king waiting for a peasant to kiss his ring. Stephen rolled his eyes. He took the simple silver band out and slipped it on Tony’s finger. Suddenly, those short stubby legs wrapped around his neck trapping him there.

“This is the part where you kiss me, right?” Tony grinned.

Stephen waved his hand and all of Tony’s clothes vanished. He shivered at the sudden cold as Stephen launched him back on the bed and pinned him down.

“Exactly…” Stephen purred.

* * *

The sunrise greeted the two naked, blissful men. They were locked in each other’s arms, dry sweat and other bodily fluids covered their forms. Tony woke up first, his face buried in Stephen’s chest. He peeked up at the sleeping man and smiled. Those grey strands were flopped down, framing his cheeks and part of his neck. The top fringes were over his eyes, nearly tickling his nose.

Tony simply looked at him, almost envying the man. All Stephen had to do was snap his fingers and boom! Hairstyle complete! As Tony reached up to comb some of those strands away, the sunlight reflected off the new accessory on his hand.

He was engaged.

It was a simple band, absolutely ordinary, but Tony had a feeling there was more to it. Grabbing his sunglasses from the dresser, he scanned the ring. Physically, there was nothing different. Just a ring, sized to his finger perfectly. Maybe there was some mystical spell on it? Either way, Tony loved the damn thing. It almost matched the ring he was going to give Stephen, except his had swirls engraved in it...and maybe a GPS tracker and monitor for his vitals.

When Stephen stirred, Tony glanced back and softly smiled. He always loved watching Stephen wake up. The first few seconds when he was hovering between sleeping and consciousness. The way Stephen would heavily blink his eyes, his nose would crinkle as he inhaled deeply, and then he’d stretch his arms over his head. Tony took the opportunity to kiss the tiny bit of exposed belly, making Stephen flinch slightly.

“Mmmm….”

“Good morning handsome fiance of mine,” Tony grinned.

“Mmmm…” Stephen rolled over and plopped on his stomach.

“Is that an invitation?” Tony teased, cupping Stephen’s ass. When the man wiggled and pulled a pillow over his head, Tony rolled his eyes and climbed up to him, resting his chin on Stephen’s shoulder. “No morning sex, my dear fiance?”

“Are you gonna take every chance to call me that?” Stephen mumbled into the pillow.

“Maybe,” Tony kissed his temple. “Wake up, sleepy fiance. We gotta go. That cheese ain’t gonna make itself.”

“I’m not making cheese,” Stephen countered as he sat up. “I thought you said it was a tour.”

“I know, I’m just excited. Can you blame me?” Tony smiled. “Come on, let’s go!”

Stephen sighed and rolled out of bed, yawning loudly. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and flipped his hair back. Both of them got dressed accordingly and Tony slipped his velvet box in his pocket. He glanced over at Stephen. The man was looking mighty fine in some dark pants, an emerald green sweater and some sneakers.

“Very cas-formal, any special occasion?” Tony teased as he fixed his amber gold jacket. He finished tying his own sneakers and put his sunglasses back on.

“Oh, maybe…” Stephen walked over and kissed Tony’s cheek. “I think my fiance promised me something nice.”

“Oh, did he?”

“We pinky promised, so I’d say so,” Stephen smiled.

“Sounds pretty serious,” Tony noted, giving Stephen a playful wink. He led the way out of their hotel. The factory wasn’t too far of a walk and the weather was just perfect for a nice stroll. The two men were quiet, enjoying the scenery and each other. Their hands were clasped gently between them with their arms slightly swinging. They rounded the corner and saw the factory already busy with the parking lot full.

It was easy enough for them to walk in and sign up for a later tour. They wandered around the humongous gift shop, glancing at the overpriced sweaters to the snowglobes and posters. Stephen picked up a keychain for his collection and a magnet for the sanctum’s fridge. Tony got a shot glass for his home and slipped it into Stephen’s bag as they headed out and got coffees at the little cafe.

Soon, it was time for their tour and Tony was more excited than he should be. He walked up to the tour guide, a sweet young girl with chestnut brown hair and whispered into her ear. She gasped and smiled big, giving him a nod. As Tony joined Stephen at the back of the group, he took Tony’s hand and asked, “What did you tell her?”

“Ssh, we’re missing really important cheese info!” Tony chastised him.

Stephen rolled his eyes and walked on. The tour was actually entertaining, much to Stephen’s surprise. They passed the large factory machines and went through the history of the factory and the process of its cheese. At the very end of the tour, they gathered near the exit that led to the gift shop and stopped. “I believe a special guest in our group has something he’d like to say,” their tour guide girl announced happily. The entire group turned to glance at Tony and Stephen.

Tony took Stephen’s hand to get his attention, grinning madly when he saw the cherry pink blush bloom on Stephen’s cheek. The crowd gasped and “aww’d” when he took a knee and soon cell phones surrounded them.

“I’m not one for public displays of affections, so I’ll keep it brief,” Tony held up the little box. “Stephen Vincent Strange, will you do me the honor of legally agreeing to put up me for the rest of your life and marry me?”

The crowd laughed and Stephen rolled his eyes so hard. But his ever charming smile spread on his pink lips. “Of course, I will,” he whispered. “Yes,” he said loud enough for everyone to hear. Tony slipped the band on his finger and eagerly jumped up into his arms, kissing the man for the entire world to see as applause filled the room.

“Always gotta put on a show, don’t you?” Stephen whispered.

“Welcome to my life,” Tony smiled before kissing him once more. “Come on, let’s celebrate with some ice cream.”

“Just ice cream?” Stephen smirked as they stood and smiled for a few photos, thanking the endless swarm of people congratulating them.

“Well, I mean...you know,” Tony playfully grabbed Stephen’s ass and gave it a good squeeze. “Maybe throw in some celebratory sex.”

Stephen smirked and nuzzled his nose against Tony’s temple. “Oh, I’ll do more than that...dear fiance.”

“Is that a promise….fiance?” Tony’s eyes lit up dangerously.

“A pinky promise.”


End file.
